


Good luck is just as bad

by BlackRoseMii



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: Clover realizes his good luck isn't always as good as he thought it was.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Good luck is just as bad

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this. The initial idea was worse, but I tried to soften it a little.

He considered himself lucky.

Yes, mainly because of his semblance. But he also worked hard to be where he is now. At the top of the best huntsmen Remnant had to offer. As the right hand man of Atlas' military leader. Even with the odd choice of using a fishing rod as a weapon.

But also because the newest additions of huntsmen brought along a person Clover could bond with. Someone with a similar semblance to his. Someone he couldn't stop flirting with, even in the middle of a Grimm attack.

He considered himself lucky. And yet, why did it have to come to this?

The snow beneath them was stained by the blood of the person he fought just seconds ago. He didn't want to fight him. He was just following his orders to arrest him. He never intended to hurt him. But his focus on Qrow left himself wide open for the serial killer to take action.

Many thoughts went through his head as he watched the scene before him. But he couldn't grab a single one of them. One moment he was still standing, facing the huntsman. In the next, he was pushed away and on the cold ground. And in front of him, the person he had met just a few months ago, the person he fell in love with and the person he never wanted to see hurt was impaled by his own weapon.

He was frozen in place. As if time stopped at the most gruesome moment. His mouth stood open, his heart barely beating and the wind was the only thing he could hear in that moment.

Until the killer removed the giant sword and Qrows body hit the snow with a muffled thud. He wasn't moving.

The Faunus effortlessly swung the sword over his shoulder, making a disgusted sound as he looked over the lifeless body.

„Looks like I got the wrong guy.“

The man laughed as he turned his attention towards Clover.

„Lucky you, right?“

His laughter resounded eerily in the vast nothingness of the tundra.

Clover could barely register that the man threw the bloodied weapon aside and fled. He could only think of Qrow.

He fell to his knees after he made his way to his side and turned him over on his back. A low groan escaped his throat and the blood from the wound on his chest slowly created a pool underneath him. Clover hesitantly checked the wound, but it was clear that he wouldn't have much time.

„We're going to fix this. You'll be okay,“ he said. Not just to Qrow, but also so he wouldn't loose his head. He brought his hand up to his earpiece and spoke in a hurried voice.

„We need immediate assistance. I repeat, we need immediate -!“ His voice started to break and he stopped when he felt a cold hand on his cheek.

Qrow looked up at him. He was as pale as snow and his eyes started to dull, but he smiled just like he did whenever he saw Clover.

The mans voice was barely a whisper anymore.

„Nice to see that someone would cry for me.“

That's when Clover realized the tears streaming down his face.

This was all Qrow was able to say before the light in his eyes faded and his hand fell to the ground.

Clover had always considered himself lucky. His semblance saved him during fights many times before. It was something the man relied on just as much as his own skill. It helped him avoid troubles and misfortunes his entire life. And he was proud of his good luck.

But for the first time in his life, he loathed it.

It had saved his life, but at the cost of something far more valuable than his own life.

It cost him the life of the one person he truly loved.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in cold sweat, panting from the nightmare he just had. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. Loud enough that it was the only thing he could hear. It was still clear in his mind to the point a tear ran down his cheek.

But he wasn't in the cold tundra anymore. He was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his apartment and wrapped up in a warm blanket.

He forced his breathing to calm down and his heart started to beat in a normal rhythm again until he could hear slight snoring next to him.

He turned his head and looked into the sleeping face of the man he thought he lost just a moment ago.

But that was a dream. He wasn't struck by his own weapon, there was no gaping wound in his chest and his body hadn't gone colder than the air around them.

He was sleeping soundly, every breath calm and even. His hand was warm on Clovers arm and he even drooled a little.

But he was alive and well.

Wiping the tear away, he sighed in relief.

_It was only a dream_ , he thought. _Luckily._

But that's when he realized it. What brought the cruel end of his dream was his own semblance. His own luck. It wasn't just a warped version of his own unconcious fears, but a likely possibility of what could happen one day.

He wasn't as much in control as he always made it sound. There were still times when his semblance would kick in on its own. So it was possible that one day, that semblance would decide to save him, but at the cost of another life.

For the first time, he truly understood the horror of what Qrow had been living with his entire life.


End file.
